


Haru's Light

by AnimeDAngel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDAngel/pseuds/AnimeDAngel
Summary: Haru was heartbroken when Tsuna and Kyoko started dating. In order to deal with it, she withdrew from everyone. But maybe she went too far and now someone is there trying to help her get back to her usual bubbly stuff.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Haru knew Tsuna would never love her, and that was ok. It still broke her heart though, especially seen as her best friend did hold his heart. She was grateful she went to a different school than everyone else just for this case. She found herself starting to drift away from everyone else as she tried to avoid more heartache. However, some of them noticed and tried to pull her back around, instead, she brushed everyone off and increased her gymnastics schedule and throw herself into her school work. She wasn't going to remain top of her grade if she didn't keep up. She even picked up cram school 3 train stops away in another city. Her father was a little worried about her and she knew she couldn't avoid everyone forever that became apparent when one Sunday morning on her way to the gym, Gokudera was outside her door scowling.

She attempted to ignore him and make her way to the gym, but he just tsked and followed her.

Gokudera could understand her refusal to see everyone when the tenth finally started dating Turf-tops sisters. While he was happy for the both of them, he was also mad at how they flaunted it in front of Haru and oblivious they were to her pain. He felt bad for being mad, but he felt worse watching Haru become a shell of herself from a distance. Got to the point where even her father thought something had to be done; because he was watching his daughter disappears and was helpless. Her father even went to the Tenth's house around when he knew Haru would visit and asked what happened.

So, he said he would handle it and after getting her insane schedule from her father decided to ambush her. He wasn't expecting her to ignore him which just upset him further. Her head down she just kept walking.

_Even ignoring me, you stupid woman. Why can't you see what is in front of you? I'm right here, always have been._

He followed her glaring till they reached the bridge they first met on.

"That's it!" He reached out and made her turn to face him "Stop ignoring me, you stupid woman." She looked up at him and he got a good view of her face and realized the light in her eyes was missing. He realized right at that moment just how broken she became and why she was doing what she was doing. He had a whole speech about how she was blind but she shouldn't punish everyone for it and so forth; but at that moment he could only say one thing.

"I'm here for you, so lean on me will ya."


	2. Chapter 2

Haru knew he was still following her and how stubborn he could be, she also knew he didn't like her and was probably only here because tsuna said something. She kept walking and walking and found that instead, her feet brought her to the bridge she first met them at. Thinking about how she acted and what a fool, she tried to stop the train of thought and pushed all her emotions down then she heard Gokudera speak

"That's it." It wasn't a yell but a quiet low mad tone, which in her opinion was worse. he turned her around and said something else but she didn't register it. She was looking at his eyes and seeing the hurt and worry in them.

_I caused that, didn't I?_

Then he said something she didn't realize she needed to hear. "I'm here for you, so lean on me will ya."

She was shocked and unsure of what to say after avoiding him for so long. She opened her mouth then closed it then opened it again. She repeated this process till she finally knew what to say her hand automatically went for his cheek and she whispered "I'm sorry"

He watched her gaze soften and was still stunned her hand was on his face. He then watches as tears came up to her eyes before she pushed them down again.

"I should get to practice" at that moment he knew he had to act fast otherwise she would go down her rabbit hole again. He reached out and pulled her in close to him, she stiffened in the hold but he pressed forwards.

"It's ok to cry. You're allowed to be hurt, just don't be alone anymore and take a break." He felt his voice break towards the end but he had one last word to say. "please." He felt Haru soften in his hold, but she didn't cry.

"Come with me? You can watch my practice, then maybe we can talk somewhere." He felt hopeful, that maybe he got through, pulling back a little he can see a small amount of light in her eyes but they were still very dark. He walked with her to her gym and realized it was right around the corner from his place. He walked into her Gym with her and she pointed to some bleachers, then went to change when she came back he found she was wearing a deep red leotard, that showed off her curves, legs and arms really well. As she walked over to a male that looked to be in his 20's he caught a peek at her back and found that he enjoyed that view more so than anything else. What he didn't like was the dude talking to her.

It didn't take long for him to learn that was her coach as she headed to what looked like two different sized bars and she nodded her head and he moved to be beside the bars but also to catch her if necessary. He watched as she ran towards the shorter bar and jumped to it to start spinning around it, he saw her head for the taller one and start spinning and flipping around. The first flip she did terrified him but he relaxed when he saw she had it. His phone buzzed around then and he checked his messages, the tenth was texting him.

**_Did you find Haru? Do you know what is wrong?_ **

He couldn't help thinking to himself how ironic it was that his boss, who he would die for was also the cause of everything but was clueless to it.

**_Yes, I found her but I don't think she will be willing to see anyone. Still hasn't spoken to me._ **

He knew this was a lie but sent it anyway. If she wanted the boss to know she should be the one to tell him. He went back to watching Haru gracefully flip through the air and thought back to when her father came for help.

_He was kneeling in front of them looking lost "please, I don't know what happened but Haru isn't herself. Nothing I say or do helps; it's like she is just a shell responding with only one-word answers. She's also thrown herself into schoolwork and expanded her gymnastics training. She barely sleeps or eats; I am sure she will end up in the hospital soon and her coach hasn't gotten through either he's worried she'll just practice without them there and hurt herself. I don't know what to do anymore."_

_Gokudera was raging mad at this point. When his boss spoke up;_

_"Didn't we see her the other day?" Reborn was the first to respond_

_"She hasn't been around for a few months Tsuna. If you didn't notice a member of your family missing you need more training."_

_Gokudera couldn't help but agree and noticed a few other heads nodding. He ended up speaking up in his anger_

_"I got this." He stood up to walk outside and once he was out, let out a breath he was holding he wasn't expecting though for turf-top to follow him out._

_"Look I know you might be mad right now but hear me out."_

_"do I have a choice turf-top"_

_"No, you don't. I want you to take care of my little sister do not bring her back till you know she's ready." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "and maybe show her a little of your own feelings, you never know maybe she'll realize something too."_

_Gokudera was lost and confused by what he said but knew he meant Haru as he tended to refer to both girls as his sisters._

_"What the hell are you talking about turf-top and get your hand off me." he just laughed it off and went back inside, yelling something was extreme in the process._

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the very stupid woman, who consumed his thoughts.

"Ready to go" She indicted to the door and he stood up. He took in her face again and realized just how tired she was.

"Yeah, and I know a spot we can go talk." She nodded her head and he watched the little light she had slowly start to disappear so he grabbed her hand and lead her back to his place. Once here he went to his couch and motioned for her to follow. She did and sat down beside him, he decided to wait for her to talk. Whatever she needed he would give her he just needed her to give him some sort of sign. After a bit, he went and made some tea she had given him at one point. When he came back with the tea, he noticed she looked like she wasn't there but rather staring off into the distance.

"You were right, I am stupid." She took the tea but didn't say anything more he sat beside her and sighed.

"You're not stupid but maybe you were stupid for staying away so long. We could have helped you. I could have helped you."

"I didn't think I was wanted around anymore; Tsuna-san has his future wife and I was just in the way." Gokudera flinched at this wording because he has said as much a couple of time, he put his tea down and instead tried to coax her to sleep. He wrapped an arm around her and coaxed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You are missed and wanted." He responded to her and then quietly to himself, he whispered, "At the very least to me you are."


	3. Chapter 3

Haru almost missed his last words because of how quiet he was. She really didn't want to talk at the moment and would prefer to hide in his arms and fix the harm she caused him. She wasn't sure where to start but knew she needed to do something, she stayed in his arms. While she didn't want to talk she knew she needed to, but she wasn't sure she could talk about her heartbreak in detail yet so she talked about something else.

"I started at a new cram school. It's good for my grades." She heard Gokudera growl at this

"I heard it's three towns over."

"3 stops by bullet train. So not too bad." She hoped this would ease his worry.

"What's the name?" she was wrong and decided to not say anything further instead close her eyes and pretend she is asleep. She doesn't know when but eventually she did fall asleep, when she woke next was too knocking on the door. She heard Gokudera mumble a bit, before peeking up and looking at him.

"Are you gonna answer the door?" he jumped a little, she guessed he hadn't realized she was awake.

"No, not worth it right now." The knocking continued and eventually, Haru spoke up

"I think you should answer it, I can hide in your room if you want." She pointed to the door and Watched as his ears went red he nodded as he couldn't speak. she made her way to his room and closed the door but left a crack open. She listened as he opened the door.

"Tenth, what are you doing here?" She held her breath and stayed where she was behind the door. She most certainly not in the mood to talk to see him.

"Well, I couldn't help feeling like your mad at me." He paused and from her spot she could see he was struggling to speak "My guess would be because of what's happening with Haru." If she didn't feel bad already, she felt worse, she made her way away from the door to the bed. She caused the two to fight, how could she still be in the way even though she wasn't there.

"I am sorry if I did anything."

she couldn't make out what they were saying anymore, and instead curled into the blankets and tried to block out the voices and closed her eyes.

Gokudera wasn't sure how to explain it to the tenth but knew he had to do something as Haru most likely wasn't ready to see him yet.

"it's ok tenth." He said in a hushed tone and he watched as realization crossed his boss's face.

"She's, here isn't she?"

He nodded his head yes

"I am guessing she doesn't want to see me."

"I don't think she's ready for that yet. She is limiting what she'll tell me and seems exhausted she was asleep up in till you knocked on the door." Tenth looked upset but also seemed to be reading him.

"I'm gonna talk to her father but I want you to take some time off school and stay with her. Let her stay here, maybe it will help." To say he was thrown off by his boss's suggestion would be an understatement but something told him it wasn't a request. He left shortly after and went to his room to talk to Haru, when he entered the room, he was not prepared for the image of her curled up in his bed that he reverted to old habits

"oi, stupid woman what do you think you are doing?" she sat up quickly, he could see a brief fire in her eyes before it disappeared again. he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and she pouted and spoke

"I thought you said I wasn't stupid." He could hear the tears in her voice. "I'm sorry I made you guys fight."

"you didn't cause us to fight." He struggled to get the next words out. "I, I was mad because he hurt." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was harder than he thought to explain his feelings to her.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Because they hurt me?"

Being around Gokudera, she was starting to feel better, she even let herself cry a bit, she felt safe in his arms and wonder when that happened. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before he moved. She let out a noise of complaint and he chuckled.

"When did you eat last? I'm guessing this morning." He gave a pointed look and she looked away and mumbled

"a few days ago." She had been drinking energy and portion shakes the last few days.

"what was that?" She refused to look at him and he tsked before grabbing her face to her face him. She caved and let him move her face, but once she was looking at his eyes full of worry she spoke a bit louder.

"A few days ago." She saw more worry flash through his eyes before he let go and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked, she suddenly started to feel very tried again, so she laid back down in his bed.

"Ordering food. You need to eat." He looked over at her getting comfy on his bed and felt the warmth rise to cheeks. "What are you doing?"

"Tired." He suspected as much and grew even more worried. He knew she hadn't really been sleeping but her father wasn't joking when he said he was sure she would end up in the hospital, soon. His worry outweighed his angry for his boss right now so he called him.

"Gokudera-san, what is wrong? Did something happen?"

"She hasn't eaten in a few days and is barely staying awake." He stated matter of fact. He knew he needed help and the tenth was the only one he could think of to rally everyone.

"I get mom to cook something and have a doctor come over to your house. A trusted one, I'll call the others and let them know what is happening." He took a pause here "Hayato, breath."

Gokudera breathed in then out, he was starting to get into the habit of holding his breath.

"We won't lose her. I promise you that." Gokudera could feel a single tear dropped down his cheek.

"Thank you, Tsuna." All he could feel at that moment was his friend reassuring him. He hung the phone up and went to make himself a coffee. It was at that moment that he realized what the Turf-top was talking about. He, Gokudera Hayato was in love with the girl currently sleeping on his bed.

At this realization, he hit his head on his countertop. So, when the doctor and everyone else showed up the forming bruise on his head was worrisome, he just waved them off and sent the doc to Haru. Who was still asleep in his room unaware of what was happening.


End file.
